


What's Wrong With Him?

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Autism, Autistic!Kageyama Tobio, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent kids, M/M, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Oikawa gets new neighbours and he wasn't liking them very much. Iwaizumi decides to approach the new boy and soon they both realize that something isn't right.Or Autistic!Kageyama AU





	What's Wrong With Him?

**Author's Note:**

> After reading [this](https://www.nhsinform.scot/illnesses-and-conditions/brain-nerves-and-spinal-cord/autistic-spectrum-disorder-asd), which was very useful in helping me understand autism more, I realized that Kageyama MUST be on the autistic spectrum.

Maybe he should've put a little thought into why there was a massive truck outside of his house with all sorts of furniture in there, with big, block letters on it saying 'MOVING HOUSE MADE EASIER'; He may have then realised earlier that he was having new neighbours. And quite possibly the most annoying one's ever.

No, he had to rephrase himself, half of them were OK, and that was saying something since there were only two people living next door now. The lady was OK, the boy wasn't. They were both scary-looking people but at least the lady knew about social standards: no following people, getting into their personal space, that sort of thing.

Infact, he was sure the lady had even scolded the boy for staring before, he didn't stop. Clearly there was something wrong with him but that didn't stop another boy called Iwaizumi Hajime from approaching him, despite his best friend's multiple warnings.

"I heard your Oikawa's new neighbour", he said as he stuck his finger at the hiding brunette, "what's your name?" Even from the distance that Oikawa was at, he could still see the boy's eyes. They were blinking stupidly, large blue orbs staring dumbly past Iwaizumi. His mouth didn't move until a second prompt, "ur, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, what's your name?" His little teeth poked out from inside his slightly opened mouth and only a strange gurgling sound came. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, looked around in wonder as to what to do and maybe in search of the boy's mother. Finally, Oikawa came out of hiding, he was very weirded out by the boy but his curiosity won out. He stood next to his friend, behind the low fence that was separating their gardens and spoke, "where's you mum?" The boy's eyes widened a fraction, if that was even possible with how big they were already and faced in Oikawa’s direction, not actually looking at him, then he pointed to his house, all the while never breaking ‘eye contact’ with him, (if you could even call it that). "She's in there?" He continues, even though he was hating himself for it. 

"How old are you?" The boy's head snapped back to Iwaizumi, but other than that, there was no response. 

This time, Oikawa tried, " _how-old-are-you?_ " The boy turned his head back to Oikawa but kept his eyes down, and drool was beginning to run down his chin, Oikawa sighed as he waited for the boy to respond. Just as he was about to give up, they heard an answer “...six”. Somehow, he felt like he won, "see that, Iwa-chan? He only listens to me", his friend didn't seem all too bothered, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, ask him for his name", Oikawa did as he was instructed, and frowned at the way the boy's lips changed shape as if he didn't know the answer.  _Did he know the answer?_  It was definitely a thought that went through both of the boys' heads and they found themselves looking at each other in real concern. That was, before the boy responded,

"T-Tou... Tobiiyo".

" _What_ _?_ "

"...To-bee-yo". Iwaizumi frowned, finding the boy's - 'To-bee-yo's' - lack of coherent communication quite startling,  _he's six, isn't he?_  Iwaizumi stood there, brows furrowed in genuine thought while the brunette beside him discovered the amusement in making faces at this so-called 'To-bee-yo'. The boy's dark locks would fly around as he jumped excitedly at each face shown to him and Oikawa (quite embarrassingly) was liking the reaction. He did another, got his finger and pulled his eye down, waggling his tongue and nudged Iwaizumi when ‘To-bee-yo' started imitating him.

“Oikawa, don’t be mean, he’s six”, his friend only grumbled a reply, pouting childishly.

“Kaa-wa!” Like a gun being shot in an empty field, the gurgling, high-pitched voice rang out in the dead of the garden. Oikawa was first to respond, with his eyes bugging out of his sockets, he pointed his finger at himself, staring into the younger blue eyes for an answer. “Kaa-wa!” This cannot be a coincidence.

“Did you just say my name?”

“Kaa-wa!” Came the confirmation as the small boy continued to jump and his eyes glittered with an emotion neither could tell.

“Iwa-chan”,

“yeah?” Before he could decide to step out of the way, Iwaizumi was grabbed by the shoulders and shook so hard he couldn’t keep his head still.

“He’s so cute!”

“Get off me!” Iwaizumi eyed the two boys separated by a low fence but the distance meant nothing to them with their beaming faces and sparkling eyes. Honestly, it was a sight, but he wasn’t going to let Oikawa have it easy, “and there you were telling me not to talk to him because apparently he’s  _‘as weird as aliens’_ , I quote”. His friend hardly seemed affected by the taunt, in fact, he even snorted at Iwaizumi and ruffled his hair.

“He still is weird, but that doesn’t mean I can’t like him”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not”.  

There was a huff, two-minute bickering about what sarcasm sounds like, then a cheeky grin as Oikawa said “I’ll prove it then”. Iwaizumi observed with one raised eyebrow as Oikawa leaned over the fence and scooped the little boy up so that his feet were now in Oikawa’s garden. 

“Kaa-wa!”

“You know that’s ‘Kaa-wa-san' to you”. Then without warning, Oikawa kissed ‘To-bee-yo's’ soft cheek and squeezed him into a hug, “see, I do like him”.

“But I don’t think he likes you”

“what?”

“He looks uncomfortable”, the screaming was bad enough, but the infant’s wild clawing and snarling face definitely got the two older boys alarmed. Oikawa quickly let go of him, couldn’t manage out an apology as the scary lady from next door marched out of the house and with her scary face, she looked down at the three of them scarily.

“Tobio”, even her voice was scary, making Oikawa and Iwaizumi jump simultaneously, but it hardly seemed to impact Tobio, he probably didn’t even register her scary presence. Having enough of her son’s behaviour, she proceeded to pick him up harshly and carry him away, despite his evident distress. The other two boys could only stand dumbfounded like a pair of statues at the lady’s retreating back.

“Tooru”, as if they didn’t just survive from having a heart attack, both boys flinched again, and turned to the brunette women standing by the door.

“Hi Mum”, Oikawa greeted rather sheepishly, Iwaizumi barely managing a ‘hi’ himself.

“I hope you weren’t causing trouble for the neighbour’s kid”, she spoke sternly, already having been alerted to the boy’s scream, “he’s autistic you know”

“he’s what?” A few seconds passed by, perhaps in shock that her boy didn’t know the neighbour’s kid was autistic, or in contemplation of her next words.

“ _Autistic_ ”, she then said again, slowly, as if saying the words was like walking around a land mine.

“what’s that?” Oikawa asked with a curious pout,

“it’s.... it’s when you have....  _development_ problems, like your speech is impaired and autistic people usually have problems with social situations”, a pause for breath, “but they’re usually also really good at something else, like maths or sports”.

Oikawa’s curious pout didn’t disappear, and it even merged into a frown, “what’s that got to do with ‘not causing him trouble’?”

“Because he’s autistic”

“so?” Iwaizumi nudged him, indicating him to drop it, and Oikawa obeyed, moving off to his room. He still didn’t understand what being ‘ _autistic_ ’ had anything to do with being nice. And he found himself the next day in Tobio's company, making faces at him and calling him ‘Tobio-chan’. Sure, the boy was slow to answer sometimes, and on a few occasions not answering at all; yes, his face hardly seemed to move and his eyes were always looking past him, but other than that, he seemed like any other normal kid. 

It was only a matter of time before Oikawa discovered otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that!  
> And I know most of you lot are not even interested but about my other fic We Could've Been, I am working on it - slowly but surely - it's just that I need to adjust some of the chapters so it's taking longer than anticipated
> 
> Good news! You can now chat me up on Tumblr and check out my drawings! [Here you go!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yaytobio)


End file.
